No me rendiré
by yusha
Summary: A Shugei siempre le ha gustado esa mujer... desde que la conociera en la academia, había quedado prendado a ella... Ahora, durante la regeneración de la Soul Society, Shugei está decidido a conquistarla y ganar su amor cueste lo que cueste...
1. Chapter 1

_Segundo fict de bleach, espero que les guste xD Por cierto, les recuerdo ke los personajes de bleach usados en este fict no me pertenecen y los uso sin fin de lucro y son derechos reservados de su autor... sin mas que decir los dejo con mi fict titulado...**  
**_

* * *

**No me rendiré…**

El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba intensamente en la Soul Society, a través del cristal del despacho del 7° escuadrón, el teniente Hisagi Shugei la observaba sólo a ella sin importarle todo lo demás…

Su cabello resplandecía, aunque su bella sonrisa lo hacía todavía más, su expresión siempre despreocupada parecía ser la misma de siempre, sin embargo él, que desde siempre y en silencio la había observado, sabía que ahora era diferente… ya casi no sonreía llena de felicidad, ya sus hermosos ojos habían perdido ligeramente el brillo que antaño la caracterizaban… aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo, Shugei sabía que en el fondo estaba muy triste…

-¿Hay algo interesante afuera?- cuestionó de pronto el capitán Komamura quien había pedido al teniente del 9° que acudiera por unos papeles. Al instante, Shugei volvió su vista al interior del despacho apartando de su mente a la hermosa chica.

-Sólo me preguntaba… hasta cuando el Gotei 13 volverá a ser lo que era antes de la traición…todavía los 3 escuadrones permanecen sin capitán…

-¿Hay algún problema entre escuadrones?- cuestionó al instante ligeramente alarmado el capitán, Shugei negó con la cabeza

-De momento, los tenientes hemos conseguido mantener el orden, sin embargo desde que aquello ocurrió, todos nos preguntamos hasta cuando se elegirá al nuevo capitán aunque nadie se ha atrevido a expresarlo…- explicó sereno, ocultando la inquietud que dicho tema le causaba. El capitán suspiró tras varios segundos en silencio.

-Sí, quizás tienes razón Shugei… incluso los capitanes nos hemos preguntado eso alguna vez, pero elegir a nuevos capitanes ahora no es la prioridad…

-Pero¿ya se tienen algunos prospectos capitán?- cuestionó sintiendo el corazón acelerarse, el capitán lo medito unos segundos en silencio.

-Elegir un capitán es de cierta manera algo sencillo, supongo que algunos tenientes ascenderán de puesto, pero no me atrevo a asegurar nada… si se guiaran por la liberación del bankai Abarai Renji tiene más posibilidades por sobre los demás… aunque también el shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo tendría la oportunidad…

Para cuando el teniente del 9° escuadrón salió del cuartel, en su mente no había otra idea que no fuera la de poder usar el bankai. Llevaba tantos años siendo teniente y sin embargo nunca había concebido la idea de manipular con tal destreza su zampakutoh y convertirse en capitán… pero las cosas habían cambiado desde la traición del capitán Tousen y ya no podía seguir siendo el mismo chico…

De pronto, al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, Shugei se la encontró.Ella caminaba frente a él con paso tranquilo, estaba distraída seguramente, con la mente en algún otro lugar, a Shugei le encantaba verla andar…

-¡Teniente Matsumoto!- le llamó apurando el paso para alcanzarla, la joven, tal y como el chico había predicho, estaba tan distraída que al voltear se sorprendió de encontrarlo en aquel lugar.

-Teniente Hisagi…

-Pido su permiso para acompañarla por un rato,- solicitó al detenerse frente a ella y con semblante serio como si la chica fuese de grado superior, Matsumoto al instante sonrió divertida.

-Permiso concedido teniente…- accedió la chica, el joven al instante destensó ligeramente los músculos, por más que lo intentara, siempre acababa actuando de aquella manera frente a la hermosa Matsumoto…- ¿Asuntos urgentes que involucren a tu escuadrón?- preguntó con curiosidad la chica, Hisagi negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

-El capitán Komamura requería que llevara un informe sobre el escuadrón, sin un líder en concreto se teme que ocurra algún alboroto…

-Ya veo… nosotros los tenientes nos hemos apoyado y hecho cargo en conjunto de los 3 escuadrones restantes, pero supongo que no es lo mismo a seguir las ordenes de un verdadero capitán…- Shugei, aunque la observaba de reojo, pudo notar que el semblante de la chica cambiaba ligeramente, endureciendo el mismo su propio gesto se atrevió a contarle lo que el capitán del 7° escuadrón acababa de confesarle.

-Una vez se restaure la sala de los 46, comenzarán a ascender a muchas personas, quizás uno de nosotros logre convertirse en capitán…- el rostro de Matsumoto al instante cambió mostrándose pensativo.

-¿No sería más fácil conseguir primero a 3 capitanes en vez de restaurar por completo el salón de los 46?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Es lógico pensar así, reemplazar a 3 personas es rápido, pero a todo un grupo especializado lleva mucho más tiempo. Creo que quieren elegir primero a los más aptos para manejar el centro de mando, tener a los mejor capaces de dirigir. Así, para cuando el centro de mando esté completo quedará un grupo más reducido de shiningamis aptos para obtener el puesto de Taichou…

-Pues yo sigo pensando que a todos en el seireirtei les gusta complicarse – concluyó la chica con una enorme sonrisa de diversión, y con solo verla, Shugei no pudo menos que sonreír…- pero hablando en serio, el capitán Hitsugaya también me había comentado algo así, lo ideal sería que los tenientes ascendieran de puesto, pero con lo que pasó con Aizen… quizás endurezcan un poco más las pruebas para capitán…

-No creo que lo hagan, -aseguró el joven sin apartar la sutil vista de la chica,- ahora mismo existen 2 personas con altas probabilidades de conseguir ascender, uno de ellos ni siquiera es teniente…

-Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo… a veces pienso que es incluso capaz de superar a mi capitán. A veces todavía me sorprende saber que a tan temprana edad, y con apenas un par de años en la academia haya logrado un puesto tan importante dentro del Gotei 13…- y así, mientras Matsumoto Ranjiku alababa a su capitán, Hisashi Shugei notó algo que a la lejania le había pasado por alto: en aquellos ojos marrones, había vuelto a aparecer un brillo que hacia muchísimo no veía, un brillo que lo había cautivado en el mismo momento en que la conoció en la academia, un brillo de admiración, y ¿porque no decirlo?, era un brillo que reflejaba el amor… Instintivamente, Shugei se detuvo de manera abrupta, la chica, antes de notarlo dio un par de pasos más, después, se giró para verlo ligeramente confundida… - ¿Ocurre algo Shugei…?- cuestionó inocentemente, el chico, apretando con fuerza sus puños, la miró ligeramente enfadado…

-Ranjiku… yo… yo no me rendiré. – y sin más nada, el chico dio media vuelta echando a correr por los pasillos del seireitei, la joven de rubia cabellera lo miro alejarse, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que levantaba la vista al cielo…

-Lo he vuelto a hacer… perdón Shugei…

* * *

_ ok, ok... despues corregire el nombre de lo de la sala de los 46, no estoy segura ke se llame asi, en todo caso me gusta mas el nombre en japo pero ahora me adenlante a poner el fict y después arreglare eso xD gracias por leer nn_


	2. Chapter 2

bueno he aki el segundo capitulo por si a alguien le interesa leerlo xD sigo esperando comentarios al respecto TT

* * *

**No me rendire... **

El viento azotaba en su rostro, estaba decidido a conseguir aquello que se proponía, aunque para ello tuvieran que haber pasado decenas de años… y lo que era peor, que hubiera tenido que ocurrir una traición en el sereitei

El viento azotaba en su rostro, estaba decidido a conseguir aquello que se proponía, aunque para ello tuvieran que haber pasado decenas de años… y lo que era peor, que hubiera tenido que ocurrir una traición en el sereitei.

Hisagi Shiyuuhei, teniente del 9° escuadrón había decidido ascender a capitán, puesto que en el pasado jamás le había interesado. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, él ya no era el mismo de antes…

Mientras avanzaba presuroso, su mente se remontó al pasado, a la época en que ingresó a la academia de la Soul Society, en el momento exacto en que conoció a Rangiku Matsumoto…

* * *

Había sido una mañana difícil. Acababa de ingresar a la Academia, se había perdido en las instalaciones y con toda seguridad, ya no llegaría a tiempo a la primera clase. Estaba preocupado, no quería empezar las clases con el pie equivocado. Apresurando el paso, dio vuelta a un pasillo sin fijarse y acabo chocando con alguien más…

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó de inmediato tomando la mano de la otra persona para evitar que cayera.

-¡La culpa es mía, estaba distraída…! Es… es mi primer día, y me temo que estoy perdida- se disculpó avergonzada y desviando la vista, Hisagi Shyuuhei, repentinamente sintió el pulso de su corazón acelerarse y teñir de rojo sus mejillas. Instintivamente soltó a la chica apartando la vista de ella, tenía el cabello rubio y muy largo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ella fueron sus ojos. Eran de un azul grisáceo, tan brillantes y hermosos que parecieron hipnotizarlo.

-Bueno… yo también estoy perdido. Hisagi Shyuuhei de nuevo ingreso- se presentó tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Entonces quizás somos compañeros!- respondió entusiasmada, sonriendo abiertamente. Hisagi se sonrojo quizás un poco más ante la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto, en verdad que esa chica le parecía hermosa… ¿cuál era su nombre…? No, aún no lo había dicho…

-¡Eh, Rangiku, por aquí!- gritó de pronto alguien a quien Hisagi no podía ver. La chica al instante se giró y gritó.

-¡En seguida estoy contigo Gin! Vamos Shyuu, o llegaremos tarde a clases- y entonces fue ella quien lo sujetó por la mano y lo llevo por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

-¿Mh? ¿Quién es ese?- cuestionó al fondo del pasillo un chico de cabellera corta y plateada, su voz no parecía molesta, sin embargo la chica replicó.

-No seas descortés Gin, él es mi amigo Hisagi Shyuuhei, y mas te vale que lo trates bien- amenazó sin soltar a Hisagi, que notó como el chico que respondía al nombre de Gin arrugaba un poco el entrecejo.

-Así que tu amigo

-Sí, mi amigo. ¿Encontraste una salida?

-Sí, aunque es una ventana…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pretendes que saltemos por una ventana!? ¡Podríamos estar a metros de distancia, subimos y bajamos muchas escaleras Gin!

-Pues a mi me parece que no estamos tan arriba- indicó el de cabellera plateada y abriendo la ventana saltó. Asustada, la chica soltó finalmente a su nuevo amigo y corrió preocupada a la ventana…

-¡Gin!- gritó al asomarse, sin embargo al ver al muchacho a su misma altura y con esa sonrisa de zorro, Rangiku pasó de la preocupación al enojo y saltó a través de la ventana para perseguir a Gin por el patio para hacerlo escarmentar…

Sí, en ese momento, cuando Hisagi tenía apenas breves momentos de conocerla, supo exactamente que el brillo en esos ojos azules era debido a un sentimiento muy especial que a él le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza y sin parar.

* * *

Apartando de su mente aquellos recuerdos, Shyuuhei se detuvo. Había llegado al lugar designado a su entrenamiento. Necesitaba concentrarse, hablar frente a frente con su zampakuto, sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría aquello… y lo que era peor, le costaba trabajo concentrarse debido a que Rangiku siempre estaba en su mente…

* * *

-¡Ascendimos Shyuu, ascendimos!- había gritado entusiasmada la joven el día en que consiguieron un puesto en la Soul Society. Habían pasado el tiempo necesario en la Academia, los dos se habían esforzado y finalmente habían conseguido un lugar en el Gotei 13, en donde pronto comenzarían a tener misiones verdaderas derrotando hollows en el mundo humano. Hisagi también estaba contento, pero lo que le alegraba, era no tener que separarse de su única amiga…- Gin también consiguió entrar, aunque me parece que estará en una división diferente…- dijo un tanto pensativa, Hisagi que se mantenía reservados los comentarios, noto que ella entristecía un poco, pero seguía manteniendo ese rostro alegre fingiendo que no pasaba nada grave.

-Estaremos bien Rangiku-san…- se animo a decir, aunque ella al instante interrumpió.

-¡Si, vayamos por nuestros uniformes! Muero de ganas por ponerme un uniforme de shinigami verdadero ju ju ju ju – y como acostumbraba, tomo de la mano a Shyuu y lo jaló para ir en busca de su división. Nuevamente, serían compañeros dentro del Sereitei. Y aunque él no lo dijera, tenía la esperanza de que Rangiku se diera cuenta de lo feliz que estaba por estar todavía a su lado durante otra temporada mas…

* * *

- Shyuuhei…

Sorprendido, el muchacho abrió los ojos olvidando su poca concentración. No había esperado aquello, ni siquiera lo había imaginado. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no sintiera su presencia siguiéndolo…?

-Teniente Matsumoto…- susurró aún incrédulo.

Rangiku, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, se recogió el cabello tras la oreja. Hacía un viento fuerte y parecía temblar… el joven fukutaichou se sintió transportado a una escena muy similar ocurrida hace muchos años atrás…

-Por favor Shyuu… olvidemos todo lo pasado y… volvamos a ser amigos…


	3. Chapter 3

tercer capitulo de mi fict. Aunque nadie lo lea, yo seguire publicando, en espera de ke aparesca un fan del shyuuheixmatsumoto y me deje reviwes xD

por cierto, estamos entrando a los recuerdos de Shyuu, así k no se saken de onda si de pronto el capitulo anterior no concuerda mucho xD

**No me rendiré**

La 9ª división era muy aburrida sin Rangiku. Desde que consiguieran entrar como miembros activos al Gotei 13, habían tenido múltiples misiones, habían arriesgado la vida, y finalmente todos sus esfuerzos daban frutos: ambos habían sido ascendidos a rango de tenientes, aunque Rangiku había sido transferida tiempo atrás en cuanto Ichimaru ascendiera a teniente.

Continuamente la extrañaba. Había días en que no sabían nada el uno del otro, Rangiku trabajaba duro para el 10° escuadrón y cuando aún no tenían tantas responsabilidades se reunían con mas frecuencia, aunque Hisagi sabía que Rangiku le daba siempre preferencia a Ichimaru Gin. Pero finalmente había ocurrido, ambos habían llegado a grado de tenientes y tenían mucho menos tiempo libre, a Hisagi el único consuelo que le daba, era que la vería cada fin de mes cuando era momento de entregar los reportes de las divisiones.

Sí, aunque ya no pasaban tiempo juntos, Hisagi Shyuuhei estaba al pendiente de Rangiku aunque fuera a la distancia. En ocasiones, a través de las ventanas la veía andar presurosa hacia su división, ya fuera con su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, o con su rostro lleno de preocupación, Hisagi estaba al pendiente de ella aunque no siempre pudiera estar a su lado…

Una tarde, mientras Shyuuhei revisaba los reportes, notó que el de Rangiku hacía falta. Al principio, había estado seguro que el reporte estaba ahí, ella siempre había sido muy puntual, él no lo había recibido personalmente, pero ya en ocasiones anteriores la chica lo había dejado en la oficina cuando él no se encontraba presente, por ello el hecho de no tener el reporte en ese momento comenzó a preocuparlo en sobremanera.

¿Estaría en alguna misión? Se preguntaba con insistencia, aunque aquello le parecía muy poco probable: los tenientes sólo acudían a misiones de alto rango, y en el Seireitei las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas desde hacía un buen tiempo…

-Si división debe tener algo importante,- se decía a cada instante tratando de no prestarle mucha atención, - debe estar muy ocupada, a lo mejor y hasta lo olvidó… aunque ella no es de las que olvidan las cosas... aunque, últimamente ha estado muy distraída…

Sumido en sus meditaciones, Hisagi rememoraba las actitudes que había percibido de la chica. De un tiempo a la fecha, la había notado bastante distraída, pocas veces la encontraba preocupada o apurada, casi siempre se le veía caminar por los pasillos de la Soul Society con una enorme sonrisa tan sólo saludando a aquellos con quien se topaba, incluso, se había enterado de los propios labios de la chica, que su capitán le había echado bronca por algunas irresponsabilidades…

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Rangiku, que incluso lo dejaba plantado con la entrega de los reportes…? El muchacho se sorprendió a si mismo de sus propios pensamientos: tan sólo era la primera vez que ella se retrazaba en entregar un reporte, un encuentro que más por placer era por obligación laboral… Y sin embargo, ese retrazo a él le dolía como si de verdad le estuviera dando plantón durante una cita importante.

Después de un largo rato, Hisagi miró el reloj, y resignado, se levantó de su asiento. Era muy entrada la noche como para que Rangiku apareciera… Y cuando el muchacho estaba por salir, la rubia apareció con una sonrisa discreta, avanzando a paso lento.

-Hola… espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho Shyuu…- murmuró al estar frente al chico, que de inmediato le recibió los papeles.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías… ¿te pasó algo importante, había mucho trabajo?

-No… a decir verdad, últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre…

¿Tiempo libre? Hisagi supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien en Rangiku, tenía años conociéndola y sabía a la perfección que ella nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre como decía: su capitán era el más estricto de los 13 y había noches que incluso la pobre Ran no dormía por estar haciendo el papeleo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestionó sin rodeos, poniéndose serio y dejando las hojas sobre el escritorio avanzó para estar más cerca de ella, entonces notó que ella estaba temblando.

-No pasa nada Shyuu, de verdad…

-Ya deberías saber que no puedes engañarme Ran- advirtió tomándola por el mentón para verla a los ojos, a esos ojos azules y cristalinos que estaban a punto de llorar…- estuviste bebiendo…- adivinó de sólo verla, al instante, ella lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del muchacho.

-¡Lo odio Shyuu, lo odio!- comenzó a decir entre sollozos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de él, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, Hisagi correspondió el desesperado abrazo tratando de consolarla, en todos los años de conocerla, jamás la había visto llorar…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?- no pudo evitar preguntar, y aunque al principio Rangiku sólo lloraba, después de un rato, se atrevió a hablar…

-Gin… está muy ocupado con sus asuntos Shyuu, y hoy teníamos una cita, prometió que llegaría, lo juró por el amor que me tenía… ¡Pero lo vi Shyuu, yo lo vi…! Estaba con otra… ya no le importo… - y sin más, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Pobre Rangiku, enamorada y mal correspondida… Hisagi sabía lo que era eso. Sabía la preocupación que ese sentimiento causaba a las personas. Sabía lo difícil que era vivir aparentando ser feliz cuando por dentro el corazón sufría… Pero a pesar de eso, no sabía qué decir para tranquilizarla.

Y así permanecieron durante un largo rato. Rangiku lloraba mientras que Hisagi la abrazaba…

Poco a poco, el llanto fue aminorando, el silencio en la habitación se hizo presente, pero a pesar de eso, el abrazo permanecía…

-Shyuu… ¿has estado enamorado?- preguntó de pronto Rangiku, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico.

-Creo que ahora no es momento de hablar de eso…

-¿Por qué estoy ebria?

-Sí, porque estas ebria…- al instante, Rangiku comenzó a reír de manera discreta y depositó en su mejilla un suave beso antes de soltarle y dirigirse a la salida.

-Vamos Shyuu, bebamos sake hasta que estés igual de ebrio que yo- invitó tan sonriente como siempre, tras dudarlo unos segundos, el fukutaichou del 9° escuadrón, siguió a su compañera a una noche de juerga…


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahhhh!! *O*_

_arigato, arigato de verdad!!!!! _

_**Akeline, mirmo07 e IrialJashiro**, no saben el gusto ke me da ke me hayan dejado review!! *w* me siento feliz y satisfecha de saber ke le sha gustado, y ke estoy empezando a inducirlos en el shuuheixmatsumoto jajaja xD_

_en fin, ya sin mas detalles, les dejo el siguiente capitulo! y les prometo tener el siguiente para la semana que viene, esta vez no los haré esperar tanto *-* Arigato de verdad! nOn_

* * *

Lo que pasó aquella noche, Hisagi nunca había sido capaz de olvidarlo. Ni siquiera gracias a las botellas de sake que había tomado durante aquella velada…

Rangiku lo había llevado fuera del Seireitei, directamente al rukongai para dirigirse a una taberna, lugar que a pesar del horario se encontraba casi lleno tanto de hombres y mujeres que noche a noche se reunían para disfrutar de la buena bebida. El teniente del noveno escuadrón dio por echo que su compañera era una cliente frecuente del lugar ya que casi todos se giraban para saludarla y bebiendo a su salud.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el dueño del lugar salió al encuentro de los shinigamis, y en el mismo silencio los condujo a una estancia privada, una habitación separada de las risas y murmullos de los otros clientes. Al entrar, la rubia le agradeció con una sonrisa al hombre que sonriendo también se retiró, dando paso a una mujer de edad que llevaba consigo 3 botellas de sake que después de dejar sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, se marchó para darles privacidad…

Rangiku destapó la primer botella y aspiró el aroma del líquido antes de servirlo en los platos…

-Ikkaku me mostró este lugar hace unos meses, él y Yumichika suelen venir aquí de vez en cuando- le contó ella ofreciéndole un plato, mientras le sonreía afablemente. Shyuuhei que tan sólo la observaba con tristeza, recibió su bebida.

-Ya veo… - susurró antes de dar un sorbo, aquella alegría y animosidad que la muchacha estaba mostrando era falsa y él lo sabía, nada que ella hiciera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Sin hacerle ninguna pregunta, los dos tenientes pasaron hora tras hora bebiendo vaso tras vaso, hablando de la situación en sus respectivos escuadrones, los molestos papeleos, e inevitablemente, de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto personal…

-Mi taichou me tiene harta… cuando me ascendió, pensé que había sido por mis capacidades… pero es un pervertido, me deja trabajo extra para que me quede más tiempo y él me pueda ver los pechos – se quejó de pronto la rubia, vaciando de golpe el vaso, y su compañero no ocultó la sorpresa y molestia que aquella confesión le provocaba.

-¡Ese maldito!- casi gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño, - debiste habérmelo dicho antes Ran, voy a darle su merecido – aseguró intentando levantarse, pero el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en su organismo impidiéndole siquiera ponerse de pie, la mujer bebió directamente de la botella y rió.

-No, no… no vale la pena Shyuu… comparado con Gin mi taicho es un santo… ¿te conté que lo encontré con otra mujer esta misma tarde? El muy idiota me había jurado amor eterno… - balbuceó casi arrastrando las palabras, sentía un escozor en la garganta y una fuerte opresión sobre su pecho, sin saber si era por causa de la bebida, o del desengaño amoroso. Gruñendo molesto, el pelinegro cesó sus intentos de levantarse, apoyando sus manos sobre el piso mientras inclinaba un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Ichimaru nunca me agradó – le confesó el muchacho mientras se rascaba de forma inconciente la mejilla tatuada, todo frente a él parecía dar vueltas…- Siempre me ha parecido un ser falso, siniestro y sin sentimientos… no se como es que estabas con él…- siguió quejándose al respecto, y su compañera con la mirada sombría tomó de nuevo la botella de sake.

-Él no siempre fue así Shyuu… antes le importaba… él me quería – le defendió sintiendo más intensa la opresión sobre su pecho, llevándose casi de inmediato la botella a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera darle un trago, el muchacho se la había arrebatado.

-¡No, él nunca te quiso!-gritó de pronto furioso, la botella cayó derramando todo su líquido sobre el piso, y Rangiku se encontró con el rostro de Hisagi a menos de 10 centímetros.

Movido por la frustración, el fukutaichou se había impulsado hacia el frente empujando la mesa frente a ellos y colocándose de rodillas frente a ella con ambas manos sobre el piso, con su rostro tan cerca al de ella como tan sólo en sus pensamientos había sido capaz de ponerse. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto de que ella, a pesar de todo, siguiera defendiendo a ese asqueroso traidor…

-… él no te ama Ran… si lo hiciera él nunca te habría engañado…- le balbuceó mirándola directamente a los ojos, a esos cristalinos y hermosos ojos que de nuevo se habían llenado de lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer…

-No… no digas eso Shyuu… no lo digas por favor… - comenzó a suplicar ella, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, queriendo ahogar los sollozos en su garganta, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, evitando por todos los medios posibles no ver ese par de negros ojos que sabía eran sinceros…

-Es… es la verdad Rangiku… - insistió aún así Hisagi, apartando con su mano derecha la de su compañera, y limpiando con dulzura el rastro de aquellas gruesas lágrimas… -mírame Ran, por favor mírame –le pidió él con dulzura, y entonces, con dolor reflejado en sus ojos, la rubia volvió a verlo…- él… él no te ama Ran, pero yo sí… yo sí te amo de verdad… - confesó, y tomándola por el mentón para hacerla elevar el rostro, Hisagi desvaneció la escasa distancia y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un suave y tierno beso que durante años había anhelado…

Y entonces ella se había apartado abruptamente de él.

-¡No…! Esto… esto no esta bien Shyuuhei – la portadora de Haineko se había inquietado en sobre manera e incluso había retrocedido y puesto de pie, evadiendo la negra mirada del 69.

-¡Pero yo te amo!- repitió suplicante y con el pulso acelerado, él la amaba, ¡de verdad la amaba!

-¡Pero nosotros somos amigos, sólo somos amigos!- gritó entonces la rubia: se sentía avergonzada, realmente avergonzada… y los ojos negros la miraron con desesperanza…

-Ran…

-…perdóname Hisagi, perdóname pero yo no puedo verte como algo mas… mejor, mejor olvidémonos de todo esto ¿si? Olvidemos que esto pasó… y sigamos siendo amigos…

Rangiku estaba hablando en serio, el fukutaicho de la 9ª división podía verlo a traves de sus perfectos y maravillosos ojos… y a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado por el rechazo, bajando la vista al suelo, asintió lentamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Perdóname Ran… te prometo que esto nunca más volverá a suceder…

Y sin decirle nada más, Hisagi Shyuugei salió del lugar, completamente devastado…


	5. Chapter 5

El viento soplaba con fuerza y jugaba con la larga cabellera de Rangiku, elevando algunos de sus mechones con gracia. Hisagi hizo a un lado sus recuerdos y se puso de pie.

-Teniente Matsumoto…-

- Shyuu yo… yo he venido a disculparme contigo- dijo después de un incómodo silencio la rubia volviendo a pasar algunos de sus mechones de cabello tras su oreja, y dirigiendo sus grisáceos ojos, a los negros de él quien la miraba con sorpresa.

-No has hecho nada malo…- balbuceó casi incrédulo, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la chica lo hicieron ponerse nervioso…

-Si no he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué me tratas con tanto respeto? Antes solías llamarme siempre por mi nombre Shyuu, y ahora sólo dices mi apellido… a veces pienso que ya ni siquiera somos amigos… - le confesó la dueña de Haineko mirándolo con un dejo de tristeza en sus brillantes y cristalinos ojos, el pelinegro desvió ligeramente la vista hacia el suelo.

-Supongo… que las cosas han cambiado un poco a como eran antes… - confesó también él, sabiendo exactamente que sus palabras eran verdad… y la rubia sintió su corazón encogerse.

-¿Porqué no puede ser como antes Shyuu, porqué no podemos volver a ser los de antes?- preguntó angustiada, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, sin poder mirarlo. Y entonces él, dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia ella, y con desición en su voz, le respondió lo que quizás ella no quería escuchar.

-Porque yo te amo Rangiku, porque siempre te he amado a pesar de saber que tú tenías a Gin… porque yo quiero estar por siempre contigo como más que amigos…Y la verdad es que tú y yo no podemos volver a ser los de antes porque esta vez estoy decidido a luchar por ti. Voy a convertirme en capitán para ganarme tu amor Rangiku, para demostrarte que soy tan digno de ti como Ichimaru o como Hitsugaya Taichou…

Para cuando anocheció en el Seireitei, la teniente Matsumoto todavía seguía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando olímpicamente a su capitán que encargándose como siempre del papeleo, de vez en cuando le lanzaba curiosas miradas dejando ocasionalmente su tarea a la deriva.

Desde que ella hubiese regresado de no sabía donde, había permanecido callada, como distante. Y aunque al principio, el capitán de la décima división había pensado que quizás ella estuviese dormida, casi en seguida desechó la idea al recordar un detalle muy importante.

Él sabia, y por eso estaba seguro de que Rangiku no estaba dormida, porque incluso cuando ella se quedaba dormida en el sofá, se removía constantemente haciendo ruido de manera inconciente.

Y aunque Toushiro normalmente buscaba ese silencio, ahora que lo tenía no se sentía conforme. Y no era que le hiciese falta que ella le recordara que no estaba sólo en la oficina, no. Lo que pasaba, era que le intrigaban los motivos que habían conseguido dejar en tal estado a esa mujer porque, después de todo, su fukutaichou era alguien que en muy raras ocasiones permanecía durante tanto tiempo sin decir nada…

Después de un largo, de verdad largo rato, justo cuando el muchacho ya se estaba planteando en levantarse a comprobar sus signos vitales, escuchó entonces un profundo suspiro por parte de ella que le tomó casi por sorpresa.

-Taichou, ¿puedo irme ya?- preguntó con voz somnolienta la rubia, mientras estiraba perezosamente los brazos y se preparaba para un sonoro bostezo. El peliblanco que había bajado la vista al papel que sostenía en sus manos un segundo antes, volvió a mirarla como si no hubiese estado haciéndolo, y arqueó una de sus blancas cejas.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta, y Rangiku le sonrió con dulzura antes de darse media vuelta.

-¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso, Taichou? Usted sabe que soy incapaz de hacerlo mientras usted está aquí – respondió con calma, y el muchacho alzó la vista al techo permitiéndose medio sonreír. Ella siempre decía eso, y él siempre sabía que era mentira… aunque quizás esa noche decía la verdad, aunque probablemente si no podía dormir había sido por causas desconocidas para él y no precisamente porque le incomodara su presencia…

-Vale, puedes irte… pero mañana debes estar temprano para terminar el papeleo- le ordenó como siempre hacía, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, y ella asintió.

-Hai, que pase buenas noches, Taichou – le deseó entonces ella avanzando hacia la puerta, sin siquiera volver la vista para verlo…

Y al quedarse sólo en su oficina, el peliblanco se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sintiendo como la intriga que sentía, repentinamente se convertía en inquietud.

¿Por qué su teniente se estaba comportando de manera diferente…?

Avanzando con pereza, la teniente Matsumoto permanecía todavía absorta en sus pensamientos, recordando palabra a palabra, la charla que aquella tarde había tenido con Hisagi Shyuugei…

Tenía toda la tarde dándole vueltas a sus explicaciones, pensando y repensando sus razones. Recordando su expresión, su rostro… él había dicho que la amaba, después de todos aquellos años pasados, él todavía la amaba…

Pero no era aquello lo que había mantenido su mente ocupada, por lo menos aquello no era todo… Sin querer, mientras escuchaba aquella segunda confesión, a su mente regresaron los recuerdos que ya creía haber olvidado… los sentimientos que creía haber enterrado… con aquella segunda confesión, Hisagi Shyuugei le había hecho rememorar el beso que hacía tantos años le había robado.

Sin querer, Hisagi le había hecho recordar la confusión que aquella noche de borrachera había surgido en su corazón, la confusión que durante tantos años había ocultado y evadido, supuestamente para no lastimarlo, la confusión que durante toda aquella tarde había tratado de descifrar con resultados todavía vanos…

Llevándose inconcientemente los dedos a los labios, Rangiku suspiró y elevó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, permitiéndose sonreír… estaba metida en un buen lío, y si no se apresuraba a aclarar sus sentimientos, alguien iba a terminar lastimado…


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella noche le fue imposible dormir. De forma inconciente, su mente evocaba cada uno de aquellos momentos vividos a su lado… ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? ¡Ella nunca lo había olvidado, y probablemente nunca conseguiría olvidarlo...! Por mucho que lo intentase…

Suspirando y golpeando su almohada con fastidio, Rangiku terminó por levantarse de la cama y ponerse a hacer algo productivo. ¿Quién lo diría?, después de tantos siglos, iba a volver a hacerse cargo del papeleo del décimo escuadrón… y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su hermoso rostro mientras se dirigía silenciosa hacia la oficina a mitad de la madrugada… después de todo, la distancia que se había auto impuesto, al final no le había servido de nada…

....

-¡Buenos días Taichou!

-¡Buen día Hitsugaya Taichou!

A su paso, el joven capitán recibía los saludos de sus subordinados, y respondía a todos y cada uno con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, ocultando tras esa careta suya de eterna seriedad, el placer que sentía al ser reconocido como el capitán de aquella la décima división.

Porque sí, definitivamente, si alguien le preguntase cual era su momento favorito del día, sin duda alguna él respondería que es ese, en que cada mañana caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su oficina… aunque después de eso tuviese que pasar el santo día enclaustrado con las montañas y montañas de papeles…

Tan acostumbrado estaba el peliblanco a aquella su rutina, que cuando entró a su oficina y se encontró el escritorio perfectamente organizado en pequeñas pilas de papeleo, y a su fukutaichou archivando no sabía qué tanto, se vio tentado a pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando…

-Matsumoto- llamó impávido e incrédulo, todavía de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días Taichou- le saludó la rubia girando ligeramente el rostro, y regalándole una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, y que sin embargo, al peliblanco le pareció de lo más extraña…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí… y tan temprano… y archivando el papeleo en el que trabajo?- cuestionó todavía arrugando más la ceja.

Lo que estaba viendo era no sólo sorprendente, era incluso increíble. Nunca, de verdad, nunca de los nuncas, había visto a su fukutaichou tan temprano en la oficina, y mucho menos archivando la más pequeña hoja… y francamente, dudaba mucho que ella las hubiera revisado todas.

-Pero si en esto fue en lo que quedamos ayer en la noche, ¿no lo recuerda?- preguntó ella antes de volver a su tarea de archivar.- Me dijo que podía irme siempre y cuando hoy viniese temprano para terminar el papeleo, así que eso fue lo que hice – respondió sin darle verdadera importancia, pero Toushiro, todavía extrañado se cruzó por toda la oficina hasta detenerse frente a ella, todavía vigilándola con ojo crítico…

-Matsumoto, eso es algo que te pido cada noche, y en el tiempo que tienes siendo mi teniente, NUNCA habías venido como te lo había pedido…

-Bueno, pues siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no cree?- replicó ella interrumpiendo, y cerrando abruptamente el cajón del archivero, antes de tomar un nuevo montón de papeles sin dejar de darle la espalda para dirigirse al otro archivero…

Y echando un vistazo a los diversos montones sobre el escritorio, Hitsugaya Toushiro, se dijo a sí mismo que ahora sí podía estar seguro de que algo no estaba bien con ella. ¡Kami, que no estaba archivando los papeles al azar como había pensado, que hasta los había separado como era debido, además de llenarlos, firmarlos y completarlos con sus documentos respectivos…!

Y sintiendo una oleada de repentina pero verdadera preocupación, el ojiverde detuvo a la mujer sujetándola de la mano y obligándola a verlo a la cara.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?!- exigió sin demora, y sin perder la compostura, escrutándola con la mirada, y consiguiendo que ella tan sólo parpadeara, quizás ligeramente sorprendida…

-Taichou…

-Quiero la verdad Rangiku, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así – exigió de nueva cuenta, más serio de lo que ella nunca antes lo había visto… y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, la ojiazul evadió su mirada, deseando que aquello no estuviera pasando…

-Taichou, no tiene que preocuparse tanto- susurró sin mostrarse alterada, aunque su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

Aquella situación le parecía una especie de _deja vú_, aunque ciertamente en esta ocasión los motivos y causas que la habían llevado a eso eran muy diferentes... Kami, ¿porqué era que le pasaban esas cosas a ella…?

-¿Qué no me preocupe dices?- preguntó sintiendo su preocupación a punto de desbordar. - ¡Ayer te desapareces para ir quien sabe a donde, cuando regresas te muestras inquieta y distante, y hoy no estás actuando como normalmente lo haces Rangiku!, ¿¡cómo me pides que simplemente no me preocupe?!

-¡Taichou usted siempre me ha pedido que sea responsable! ¿Porqué ahora que quiero serlo usted no está conforme?- replicó también Rangiku, dejándose llevar por la inquietud que sobre su pecho manaba, y entonces Toushiro, sujetándola por los hombros le respondió.

-¡Porque estoy preocupado por ti, maldita sea!, ¿¡qué es tan difícil que entiendas que me preocupa que te pase algo malo!? ¡No quiero perderte como a Hinamori, no quiero perderte también a ti…!

Y no fue hasta entonces, que en medio del silencio de aquella habitación, tanto la teniente como su capitán, se dieron cuenta del sentimiento que el corazón del muchacho se había albergado… un sentimiento que ellos dos ignoraban, pero que para los más observadores de la Soul Society, era desde hacía tiempo una realidad…

Y soltándose lentamente de las fuertes manos que la habían sujetado, Rangiku retrocedió un par de pasos, entendiendo las palabras que Hisagi Shyuuhei había pronunciado la tarde anterior… entendiendo por fin a qué se refería cuando había mencionado a Hitsugaya Taichou…

* * *

_..._

_Kyaaaaaa! la verdad no me pude resistir jajaja xD Soy tan fan del Hitsu Matsu como del Shuu Matsu así que era casi obligación incluirlo ju ju ju xP_

_Anyway, quiero agradecer a _**_Sherrice Adjani_**_**, vainilla-pervinca y sabaku no marron** por haber leído mi historia y dejarme review n.n, pido disculpas por retrazar la continuación por casi dos meses, pero la inspiración no llegaba, y justamente anoche se me ocurrió como seguir. Prometo poner el siguiente capitulo pronto, ya que estoy trabajando en él, y espero que les guste ver ahora lo que pasa desde la prespectiva de Rangiku n.n _

_Gracias por leer, no olviden volver a dejar review! nOn_


	7. Chapter 7

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Hitsugaya Toushiro vio casi con horror como es que la mujer frente a sí retrocedía un par de pasos… ¿sorprendida, asustada…? Él no podía saberlo, quería, pero no podía saberlo… Kami, ¿qué había hecho…?

-Taichou… estoy bien, de verdad… - balbuceó casi pasando saliva con dificultad, rogando al ser supremo que el muchacho frente a ella no insistiera más…

Ya había pasado por algo similar hacía muchos años, y había sido eso mismo lo que le había cambiado por completo la vida, convirtiéndolo en un trago amargo por el que no quería volver a pasar nunca, ni siquiera quería volver a recordarlo… pero por más que ella no quisiera, su traicionera mente la llevó inmediatamente al pasado, a ese terrible recuerdo que había protagonizado al lado de Ichimaru Gin, hacía ya tantos años…

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?- exigió el muchacho nada más llegar frente a ella, sin perder la compostura, escrutándola con la mirada y esperando la respuesta. Pero ella, sin siquiera voltear a verle, vació su plato de sake de un solo trago.

-No se de que me hablas…- respondió volviendo a llenar su plato, pero antes de poder siquiera tomarlo, aquel quien se hacía llamar su novio, la tomó del mentón obligándola a verlo a esos negros ojos que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían ocultos…

-Quiero la verdad Rangiku, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado evitándome, no llegas al trabajo por estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo aquí… ¿qué pasa Ran? Tú no eres así – exigió de nueva cuenta, más serio de lo que ella nunca antes lo había visto… y al tenerlo frente a sí, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, una presión sobre su pecho, y los ojos a punto de llenarse de lagrimas… pero no iba a dejar que él la viera llorar.

-Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás preocupado, pero tú no eres así- respondió soltándose de aquella mano y apartando la nublosa vista… y de esa manera, no pudo ver el rostro incrédulo de su compañero, que tras unos segundos en silencio arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Eso crees, que no me preocupo por ti Rangiku?- preguntó sintiéndose ofendido, y como respuesta, la rubia vació de nuevo el plato de sake.

-Yo se que no te importo en lo más mínimo. Si estas ahora aquí, es sólo porque a _ese hombre_ debe habérsele ocurrido comenzar a hablar de mi y amenazar con relevarme de mi puesto como teniente- respondió con amargura en su voz.

-¿Ese hombre? Ran chan te desconozco, tú siempre te has referido a tu capitán con respeto…

-¡Pues no se me da la gana tenerle respeto porque no se lo merece!- dijo poniéndose de pie y elevando un tanto la voz, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Tú no sabes nada Gin, no sabes nada de lo que me pasa… ¡has estado tan ocupado que ni te has enterado que ese tipo sólo me eligió como su teniente para intentar acostarse conmigo…!- el tono de Rangiku poco a poco había ido aumentando de intensidad. Estaba furiosa, y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a calmarse…- ¿Y tú Gin, qué hacías tú mientras yo tenía que soportar su lujuria, sus insinuaciones, sus perversiones…? Claro, mientras yo tenía que lidiar con eso, tú te revolcabas con esa zorra de Sayuri…

-¡Rangiku eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que es cierto, que no creas que no te he visto! – gritó finalmente, apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos. Tenía ganas de abofetearlo, de golpearlo, pero sabía que aquello no le haría el más mínimo daño… - Pero ¿sabes que?, ya no me importa más, ni tú ni mi trabajo…porque _ese hombre_ no me va a dejar ascender nunca, y tú… tú ve y revuélcate con ella todo lo que quieras, porque a mí no me vas a volver a tocar…

Los cristalinos ojos de Rangiku lo miraron altivos, orgullosos, con una frialdad que nunca antes habían poseído… e ignorando el insistente llamado del hombre a quien tanto había amado, salió por la puerta del salón, decidida a nunca más esforzarse en esas causas perdidas que eran su relación con Ichimaru Gin, ni su puesto como fukutaichou de la décima división en la que estaba segura nunca podría ascender… ni siquiera, cuando unos días después se informó a toda la sociedad de almas la desaparición del entonces capitán de la décima…

..............

-Yo… yo… debo entregar el reporte a la novena división… de verdad estoy bien- susurró todavía nerviosa, aprovechando el largo silencio en que Toushiro había permanecido… y cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta, el muchacho, tras morderse unos instantes los labios, la llamó.

-Matsumoto…

-… ¿Sí, Taichou…?

-Vas… ¿vas a ser la misma de antes?

-… todo depende, de a que se refiera con antes…

Y dejando al peliblanco todavía con la inquietud dibujada en su rostro, la rubia salió del despacho a toda prisa, con el corazón y la respiración acelerados…

¿Por qué es que nunca ponía atención a esas cosas?

¡Si hubiese sido atenta y observadora, se hubiera podido ahorrar todo ese tipo de problemas sentimentales…! No es que ella no quisiera a su Taichou, porque le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio por todo lo que le había soportado y apoyado… más bien, era que no quería lastimarlo.

Sí, era eso, ella no quería lastimarlo de la misma manera en que había pasado antes con Shuugei... porque por los mismos motivos y causas, lo había hecho sufrir durante tantos y tantos años, obligándola a distanciarse de él…

-¡Matsumoto san, qué sorpresa tenerla por aquí tan temprano!

La voz de Chojiro Sasakibe consiguió sacar a la voluptuosa mujer de sus pensamientos, haciéndole notar que había llegado sin problemas a la oficina de la novena división en donde el teniente del comandante capitán, acudía a recoger los reportes mensuales.

-Ohayo, Sasakibe san, también para mi es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí- confesó con una dulce y encantadora sonrisa adornando su rostro, a lo que el hombre del delgado bigote puso un pequeño gesto de reproche.

-Bueno, eso es porque hace tiempo que no era usted quien entregaba los reportes… y cuando los entregaba, lo hacía muy a destiempo- dijo a modo de regaño, y acto seguido la rubia se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía un tanto nerviosa…

Sí, aquello era cierto. Desde la muerte del antiguo capitán de la décima división, hacía más de cien años, que ella no había entregado un reporte temprano… pero eso, eso estaba por cambiar.

* * *

_Bueno bueno... otra pequeña continuación._

_Creo k es el unico fict que continuo de poco a poco jajaja, pero es que desde ke la comencé, he procurado no sobrepasar el tamaño de los capitulos, no se ni porque... igual, esepro que os guste, gracias especiales a _**_Vainilla-Pervinca_**_ que sigue leyendo el fict y me deja reviews *-*_

_como ven, me remonté un pokito al pasado de ran, y me gustó como kedo... en fin, espero reviews! xD_


	8. Chapter 8

Los chismes en el Gotei 13 nunca cesaban. Si no era para criticar la forma en que Kyoraku Shunsui se dirigía a su fukutaichou, era para solidarizarse con el sufrimiento de Ukitake Soushirou que prácticamente vivía internado en la cuarta división, o para hablar sobre la supuesta e ilícita relación que sostenía con Unohana Retsu… pero aquel día desde muy temprano, los rumores y cuchicheos que sonaban en las 13 divisiones, estaban dirigidos a Rangiku Matsumoto que repentinamente había cambiado su actitud desenfadada por una más responsable, despertando la curiosidad de todos los demás…

De todos, incluidos a los shinigamis veteranos que habían tenido la suerte de conocerla en sus primeros años dentro de la Soul Society, y que sabían del antiguo sueño de la rubia por convertirse en capitana de uno de los trece escuadrones de protección… sueño que se había visto truncado por motivos que apenas unos cuantos conocían, como Hisagi Shuuugei, que al enterarse de la noticia tuvo el impulso de salir a buscarla para preguntarle si era verdad, aunque aquello no fue necesario ya que, como si él la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, Rangiku entró a su oficina con el reporte en las manos y aquella radiante sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba admirar…

Y manteniéndose a la distancia, el joven con el número 69 tatuado en el rostro, permaneció al margen de la agradable plática que la causante de sus desvelos sostenía con el Teniente del primer escuadrón, limitándose como siempre a mirar desde lejos los gestos de la despistada mujer, que de un momento a otro se despidió de Sasakibe san y se dirigió directamente hacia su escritorio

-Hola Shuugei, traigo el reporte de la décima división- le informó ella con tranquilidad, tendiéndole el dichoso papel.

-Arigato – respondió de inmediato él, recibiéndole el reporte.

Y durante unos segundos, el pelinegro dudó si debía o no preguntarle lo que en aquellos momentos ya le parecía obvio… porque, ciertamente, era obvio que si la misma Rangiku había acudido a entregar el reporte que desde hacía tantos años no entregaba, era porque los rumores no eran simplemente rumores, sino la pura y fehaciente verdad…

-Bueno, tengo que irme, te veré después - se despidió de pronto la rubia, tras unos cuantos segundos en silencio en los que ninguno dijo nada, y que evidentemente a ella le habían parecido incómodos…

Y tras otros tantos segundos más en silencio, en los que la teniente de la décima alcanzó a dar media vuelta y avanzar un par de pasos, Hisagi pareció reaccionar del impacto que tenerla de nueva cuenta ahí le había provocado, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y con las manos firmemente apoyadas sobre el escritorio la llamó.

-¡Matsumoto fukutaichou espera!- dijo elevando inconcientemente la voz, y consiguiendo que no sólo ella se girara a verlo, y al tener todas las miradas de los miembros de la novena fijas en él, el teniente apenas y pudo bajar la vista hacia el escritorio en un intento de ocultar el bochorno que en sus mejillas se había hecho presente.

-¿Qué pasa Shyu?, ¿olvidé firmar algo?- preguntó entonces la voluptuosa chica, retrocediendo los pasos que había dado, mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor que tras la pregunta de la chica, volvieron a retomar sus actividades y a dejarles de poner atención. Y mirándola de reojo, el pelinegro le indicó que se tomara asiento en la silla que había frente a su escritorio.

-No, no es eso… hay… algo que quisiera preguntarte – le dijo mientras hablaba en voz baja, como si temiera que sus compañeros todavía estuvieran atentos a sus palabras y movimientos; y ella, intrigada, se sentó frente a él, mirándolo con atención.

-¿Y qué cosa es?- dijo yendo al grano, y una vez él también se sentó, sus ojos se encontraron…

-¿Porqué estas actuando como la Rangiku de antes? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en querer volver al pasado?- cuestionó finalmente él, deseando saber los verdaderos motivos que pudiera tener ella, y durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó entre ellos.

-Supongo… que lo que dijiste ayer me hizo pensar y reconsiderar ciertas cosas – respondió evasiva, desviando momentáneamente la vista hacia la pared detrás de su pretendiente.

-¿El qué?- preguntó sin mucho pensar, con sus negros ojos todavía fijos en los azules de ella, esperando tanto que lo mirara de nuevo, como que le aclarara los aspectos que él con toda su charla le había hecho poner a pensar.

Y aunque aquella charla estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa, la voluptuosa teniente de la décima división, sonrió tan tranquila y despreocupada como solía, antes de volver a posar su cristalina mirada sobre el atractivo rostro del teniente con el sesenta y nueve tatuado en el rostro.

-Es verdad que los dos hemos cambiado mucho en todos estos años Shyuu, y que por eso es imposible que volvamos a ser los de antes… pero ¿sabes?, los cambios que yo tuve no fueron precisamente para bien… y aunque no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, creo que mereces algo mejor que lo que últimamente he sido… así que he decidido volver a ser la de antes para demostrarte que soy digna de ti, futuro capitán.

Y poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, la teniente Matsumoto le guiñó el ojo con coquetería a Hisagi, que asimilando las palabras que ella recién había dicho, se quedó ahí sentado, en shock, tan sólo mirándola salir de la novena división con su despreocupado andar, que a él tanto le gustaba…

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿De verdad Rangiku le había dicho que aquel cambio de actitud era únicamente por él?

Sorprendido, impactado, y todavía incrédulo, el joven fukutaichou tardó todavía varios minutos más digiriendo la información recién recibida, y finalmente, cuando se convenció de que aquello no era un mero invento de su imaginación, sencillamente no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente ante la posibilidad de tener por fin un futuro junto a su bien amada…

Quien precisamente, nada más salir, se dirigió con paso lento de regreso a las oficinas centrales de su división, conciente y segura de que Hitsugaya Taichou seguiría ahí en espera de ella y una buena y convincente explicación.

Suspirando y elevando la vista al cielo azul de aquella hermosa mañana, la voluptuosa portadora de Haineko, pidió al ser supremo que su joven capitán entendiera y aceptara sus razones sin complicarlo todo…

* * *

_Kyaa!!! _

_Omg, soy una malvada por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo por la continuacion, yo lo se, pero la inspiracion se fue de vacaciones y tuve problemas con la continuacion... así que decidi ke hasta ke no escribiera 3 capitulos no subiria la continuacion, y pues aki lo tienen y espero les guste xD_

_Como siempre, gracias a kienes dejaron review (Vainilla-pervinca, akasuna tsuki-yuue, euni-chan y ala nocturna), sin ustedes y sus reviews me tardaria mas en actualizar jajaja xD así que sigan dejando review!, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, les kierooo, bye bye! n.n_


	9. Chapter 9

Al encontrarse solo, el capitán Hitsugaya se sintió repentinamente cansado… no, más bien harto de todas las cosas malas que le pasaban desde que hubiera ascendido a su puesto como capitán.

Con facilidad, podía rememorar las desgracias que le habían pasado desde que su asenso, todas las cosas malas que parecían caer sobre él una a una… quizás el rango de Taichou, específicamente del 10° escuadrón, estuviera maldito… porque no sólo había perdido a Hinamori, esa chica que alguna vez considerara como su única familia, también había fallado en múltiples misiones de alta importancia, casi había sido derrotado por los Espada, y además, casi había visto morir frente a sus ojos a esa persona, esa mujer que hasta el momento, era lo único bueno que había tenido desde el momento de convertirse en Taichou…

Fijando la vista en el sofá a unos pasos de su escritorio, Hitsugaya deseó que en aquellos momentos, ella estuviera ahí en lugar de haber salido a través de aquella puerta…Rangiku Matsumoto, su fukutaichou, quería que ella estuviera ahí recostada como siempre, profundamente dormida…

Nunca había admitido en voz alta que desde que hubiera conocido a esa voluptuosa rubia, ésta siempre le había parecido una mujer interesante, incluso, nunca le había dicho a nadie que aún cuando sólo la veía del lado del antiguo capitán, había sentido en lo profundo de su ser, una necesidad de acercarse a ella, de permanecer a su lado…

Y aunque en ese entonces no sabía ni como explicar esa necesidad, en cuando obtuvo el codiciado puesto de Taichou, la primer orden que dio fue que la fukutaichou permaneciera a su lado, sin importarle sus borracheras, su falta de interés en el papeleo, su falta de seriedad que al final del día siempre terminaba perdonando… y por fin, después de tantos y tantos años juntos, por fin Hitsugaya Toushiro sabía el motivo que lo había llevado a mantenerla a su lado… por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin sabía cual era su motivo…

Él, ese joven prodigio, aún siendo muy joven, se había enamorado de la fukutaicho tan solo verla una vez. Había sentido en ese instante la necesidad de permanecer por siempre a su lado, por sus ideales, la fidelidad que profesaba a su división, no sólo a su antiguo capitán. Por ella, sí, por ella se había superado a él mismo y al representante de la 10ª división logrando lo que nunca ningún otro. Se había vuelto en el Taichou sólo para tenerla a ella a su lado…

Y justamente, ahora que entendía ese cálido sentimiento que durante tanto tiempo había permanecido oculto, ahora ella parecía querer alejarse lo más posible de su lado…

-¿Porqué…? ¿Porqué Rangiku, porqué?- se preguntó con frustración el peliblanco, derrumbándose en aquel sillón en el que tantas tardes pasó recostada su amada, queriendo entenderla, queriendo saber la causa que amenazaba con separarlo de ella… pero por más que lo pensaba, la única respuesta a su pregunta que le llegaba, era que sencillamente ella no lo amaba…

¿Cómo iba a amarlo una mujer como ella, a él que era sólo un niño…?

Bueno, a decir verdad, él ya no era un niño, que a pesar de ese cuerpo todavía infantil, ya tenía bastantes años vividos… bastantes, sí, pero tal vez no los suficientes para que ella lo amase… así que, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer para mantenerla a su lado, para conseguir que ella también lo amase…?

Y aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo, ya sabía que no podía hacer nada, porque al amor no se le fuerza a nada… el amor nace solo, y una vez que se ha instalado en los corazones, entonces hay que comenzar a cuidarlo, a procurarlo como si de una planta se tratase… porque si esta plantita llamada amor no germina, entonces no se le puede cuidar… y él no podía forzar al amor a germinar…

Y suspirando resignado, Hitsugaya Toushiro elevó la vista al techo.

Sí, era probable que fuera aún muy joven para poder gustarle a ella, que ella tan sólo lo viera a él como su superior, incluso como un amigo, pero lo que él sentía hacia ella era mucho más intenso, más profundo… y a pesar de lo joven que todavía era, sabía que no podía forzarla a ella, que muy a su pesar, tenía que dejarla marchar y hacer todas esas cosas que deseara hacer ella… tarde o temprano, tenía que dejarla ir, tenía que permitirle alejarse de su lado, aun cuando llegado ese momento, el dejarla ir lo estuviera matando…

-¡Taichou, ya estoy de regreso!

Interrumpió la dulce y cantarina voz de Rangiku sus pensamientos, en el momento mismo en que la puerta de la oficina se abría estrepitosamente… y sin poder evitar sonreír al verla ahí, tan fresca y tan jovial como siempre, él, el capitán de la décima división se puso de pie, y la miró detenidamente, aunque con un dejo de tristeza en sus brillantes ojos verdes…

-Matsumoto, hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte- le dijo con decisión. Al mal tiempo, darle prisa… o algo así había escuchado alguna vez decir… y ella, que ya se esperaba que él exigiera explicaciones, repaso mentalmente lo que había estado pensando durante todo el camino de regreso a su división.

-¿Qué cosa es, Taichou?- preguntó ella, fingiendo no saber a lo que él se refería, a pesar de tener fuertes y claras sospechas… y el peliblando le dio momentáneamente la espalda, mientras se dirigía con paso lento hasta su escritorio.

-Tú… todo esto lo haces por ti misma, ¿verdad? Porque quieres convertirte en una Capitana… ¿estoy en lo correcto? - le dijo él, tranquilo a pesar del nudo que sentía en el pecho, de la fuerte opresión que sentía en su corazón, volteando finalmente a verla, queriendo escuchar su respuesta cara a cara…

Y aunque aquella pregunta era mas bien una afirmación, ella permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, meditando, sopesando cada una de esas palabras, y al mismo tiempo, eligiendo con cuidado qué era lo que iba a responder… porque en cierta manera, Hitsugaya taicho estaba al tanto de una verdad a medias… así que, eligiendo ser completamente sincera con él, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sí Taichou, esto lo hago porque quiero convertirme en una capitana… pero también lo estoy haciendo por alguien más… alguien que desde hace muchísimo tiempo me ama, y a quien yo amo también…


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Trabajarás duro hasta convertirte en uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13 como yo?- preguntó tranquilamente Gin, enfundado en su blanco haori de capitán, mirando sonriente a Rangiku al mismo tiempo que hacía girar en su dedo índice la banda de fukutaichou que la voluptuosa rubia recientemente había adquirido y de la que se sentía inmensamente satisfecha.

Después de todo, no hacía mucho que el peliblanco se había posicionado como el capitán de la tercera división, y para la ahora teniente, el haber logrado un ascenso tan importante como aquel sin la ayuda del muchacho, la hacía sentir sumamente orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó ella, quitándole con agilidad su banda nueva y echándose a sus brazos, encontrándose inmediatamente con sus ardientes labios, que entre besos y caricias, le hacían saber que estaban de acuerdo con aquella suposición…

Y de sólo recordar aquellos viejos momentos, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Rangiku, que brindando en silencio por el astuto peliplata, se llevo el plato de sake a los labios y suspiró antes de beber el ardiente líquido con calma y lentitud…

Después de todo lo que había pasado, ella no podía olvidar que Ichimaru Gin había sido alguien importante en su vida.

Lo quisiera o no, muchas de sus ambiciones habían sido concebidas gracias a él que siempre la había animado a buscar más y más, plantando ideas en su mente, moldeándola muchas veces a su conveniencia y poniendo todas sus altas expectativas sobre ella… y por supuesto, también gracias a él ella misma había boicoteado su propio ascenso a la cima del gotei 13, y al mismo tiempo, a la cima de su propia vida…

Qué ingenua había sido al permitir que durante tantos siglos el muchacho fuera el centro de toda su vida… que tonta al dejar que, aún después de terminar con él, su recuerdo le impidiera seguir avanzando en todo aquello en lo que se proponía…

Pero ahora, por fin después de tanto tiempo, sintiéndose de nuevo como una mujer apta para seguir avanzando, la teniente de la décima terminó aquel plato, conciente de que la era de Ichimaru como el centro de su vida por fin se había acabado para darle paso a nuevos y mejores tiempos.

Porque sí, a pesar de que le costaron muchos años, finalmente ella lo había entendido, lo había aceptado… y todo eso se lo debía en gran parte a la persona por la que ahora brindaba: Hitsugaya Toushiro…

Sí, a su muy querido y apreciado capitán, que aquella misma mañana, sumamente enfadado la había enfrentado y le había gritado una verdad de la que nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a hablarle…

-¿Lo haces para demostrarle a alguien más que mereces su amor…? – preguntó desconcertado el capitán de la décima, mirándola con incredulidad durante los pocos segundos en que consiguió mantener su paciencia intacta. - ¿¡Acaso estas loca! - le había gritado, indignado el muchacho.

-No Taichou… espere, déjeme explicarle… - trató de interrumpir la rubia, sin embargo, el ojiverde no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¡Pensé en apoyarte para que lograras cumplir tu sueño, porque ingenuamente creí que si ibas a hacerlo era sólo porque lo deseabas más que a nada en el mundo, porque era una meta que te complacería solamente a ti Rangiku! – le reclamó sintiéndose muy dolido- ¡Pero es obvio que lo haces tan sólo para demostrarle a alguien más cuanto es lo que vales...! y de ninguna manera estoy dispuesto a permitírtelo – le amenazó él, fulminándola con la mirada, apretando con mucha fuerza sus puños…

-Taichou por favor…- tan sólo alcanzó a balbucear ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de su capitán que con grandes pasos se dirigía rumbo a la salida.

Quería detenerlo, darle una mejor explicación… y sin embargo él, con el sabor amargo de aquellas conclusiones tan sólo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y por sobre su hombro la miró firme, serio…

-No teniente, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que te rebajes y permitas que los otros te aprecien por lo que has logrado y no por lo que en verdad vales – le advirtió antes de salir de la oficina, más que molesto, furioso con ella…

Y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras bebía tranquilamente aquel segundo plato de sake, Matsumoto Rangiku brindó por su querido capitán, que como siempre tenía toda la razón del mundo al haberle dicho aquello, al reprenderla de aquella manera tan directa y tan sincera, porque a fin de cuentas, sus palabras eran completamente ciertas…

Porque sí, en efecto. Ella no esperaba que al convertirse en capitana, Shuuhei la quisiera más, y por supuesto que tampoco esperaba que él pensara que con obtener un mejor rango, ella iba a lanzarse a sus brazos…

A fin de cuentas, ella ya quería a Hisagi Shuuhei tal como era, y de ninguna manera esperaba que él cambiara o ascendiera de puesto para poder corresponderlo… simplemente, había tenido miedo durante tanto tiempo, que durante años había fingido que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Así que, tras terminarse aquel plato de sake y servirse el tercero, la voluptuosa teniente, con todo el buen ánimo recorriéndole el espíritu, comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de hablar al respecto con el teniente de la novena, con quien aquella misma noche se había citado, para hacerle entender que estaba bien que no quisiera rendirse, que quisiera seguir entrenando para obtener uno de los puestos disponibles como Taichou… pero también tendría que decirle, que conseguir el dichoso puesto no era necesario para ganarse su corazón, pues desde hacía un buen tiempo él ya se lo había ganado…

+ + + + + FIN + + + + +

_

* * *

_

_Y sí, aunque no lo crean, este es el fin._

_La verdad, yo se que me he tardado con este capítulo, y siendo sincera, eso es porque con todo lo que ha pasado en el manga, Tite Kubo me ha bloqueado. Pero lo importante ahora, es que lo he terminado, llegué al punto que quería llegar y aunque me moría de ganas por escribir más cosas dentro de este fict, de haberlo hecho, creo que se hubiera perdido la esencia de lo que buscaba… porque llegados al anterior capitulo, me entusiasme demasiado pensando en el Hitsux Matsu del que también soy fan jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, yo se que esto se queda bueno, que da incluso para un capitulo más, pero he decidido no hacer ni siquiera un epilogo… porque planeo escribir una historia más que continúe esto jajaja xD _

_Así que en definitiva, este es el adiós para este fict. Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer esto y por dejarme sus valiosos comentarios, espero no se sientan demasiado defraudados, y pues espero seguirlos leyendo después, cuando por fin me atreva a publicar la nueva historia!_

_Les quiero, pásenla bien, bye bye! n.n_


End file.
